


不可爱的二十五岁

by RaspberrYuu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberrYuu/pseuds/RaspberrYuu





	不可爱的二十五岁

一被说可爱，总觉得还是被当成个宝宝似的。帅气，性感之类的词不好吗，听起来多成熟啊！  
翻着翻着网页，嘴角不自觉地撇了下去，两片嘴唇因为反作用力自然而然地往上敲了起来。  
"哥看啥看得电脑都要烧出洞了？"  
真想叼起张艺兴撅起的小嘴直接啃下去，真是可………咳，他不喜欢被这么说，算了。吴世勋顺着他的目光看向屏幕，给张艺兴的嘴巴打气的来源瞬间一目了然。  
甜。可爱。宝宝。  
吴世勋扶着椅子靠背低头用肉眼确认了下这些词语描述的目标本尊。嗯，是他没错。  
"可爱也不是说哥像孩子啊，稳重，成熟之类的评价不也很多吗？"  
"二十五岁了，就别再用这些词了……"  
哎呀哎呀，总是纠结于二十五岁这个分水岭什么的，也是太可……唔……  
"没关系没关系，哥有多成熟，多性感，我知道就好了。"  
将办公椅转过来面向自己，拉起他的胳膊就直直往身后的床上倒下去。也没考虑惯性多大，被整个身体的重量砸出一声闷哼。  
啧，心里数落着自己色急过头了，手里还是忙不迭地把正要撑起上身的张艺兴拉了回来。  
"压着，压一会儿。"  
"压什么啊？"  
这个姿势腿够不着地又悬空着，别提多难受了，还是挣开了吴世勋的怀抱撑起上身，一只膝盖撑在床上，正卡在吴世勋两条腿中间。然后就看到他双腿之间明显到不行，还在缓慢升旗的小帐篷。  
"都说让你压一会儿了，你看这都翘起来了。"  
张艺兴被他说得一时语塞，脸憋的通红，好像真是因为他没好好"压"着的错似的。  
"哥来陪我做些二十五的人应该做的事好吗？"

张艺兴不喜欢看到吴世勋在服侍自己的时候，额头上浮出一层细汗，眉头蹙着忍耐的样子。恋人对自己过分的温柔，会让他觉得对恋人太不公平。  
斜靠在床头，一手抓住那个在他下身缓慢动作着的脑袋，另一只手像是证明自己言语间的认真般努力推着他的肩膀。  
"世勋……你……你先停下……"  
阴茎终于接触到了凉爽的空气。抬起头时，一条银丝跟微不可见的蛛网似的，从自己的下体和吴世勋的舌尖拉开来，直到他回味美餐般地一舔嘴唇，才将那条色情的维系挑断。  
"怎么了？"  
本就为了不让张艺兴受伤，打算先让他射一次放松身体，自己忍得实在是很辛苦了。下半身已经被自己扒光，徒留一件相对他身材肥大的白衬衫在身上。这么惹人犯罪的造型，真是恨不得直接分开他的双腿，抬起他的屁股，甚至不戴套就直接插进去，在他体内射出浊液，让他自己用手扒开小穴，将红色穴口吞吐他爱液的画面呈现在他眼前。光是想象，自己的肉棒又胀大了一圈，嘴里的舌头也更加卖力地舔弄张艺兴的阴茎。但他竟然这时候喊停。  
"你躺下……"  
张艺兴微微侧身，将自己刚才的位置让了出来。除了进入他身体之后再怎么哭着喊停都没用，其他时候吴世勋还是对张艺兴算是千依百顺了。自己刚躺平，让他血脉迸张的画面撞击着他的所有感官，进入他的眼帘。  
张艺兴背对着他跨坐到他身上，抬起腰慢慢往后挪着，直到达到了最完美的位置。  
"世勋忍得那么难受……我看着心疼。"  
俯下身，从吴世勋依旧闭合的裤子里掏出了胀成深红色的巨物，这话分不清到底是对吴世勋说的还是对"小世勋"说的了。也不容吴世勋自己分辨，肉棒就被温热潮湿的口腔包裹住。  
一个爽字已经不能形容了。要不是这个体位不允许，他大概已经抓着恋人的头发，自己夺回主导权，在他口内大开大阖地开始抽插。现在只能微微顶弄着胯部，尝试配合张艺兴的节奏，以免自己顶得太深。  
"哥，帮我戴上。"  
从床头柜里拿出安全套，递到张艺兴的手上。张艺兴倒是倒腾起了小心思。撕开包装，将圆环放在肉棒顶端，然后张开嘴，利用安全套的弹性，牙齿推着圆环的部分，一点点往下吞入，让这层薄膜覆盖住表现过分凶狠的肉柱上。牙齿时不时的磕碰总会引的肉棒也会随之跳动一下。  
吴世勋几乎是屏住呼吸看他完成这个过程的，从两具身体中间的缝隙里看不看得到画面无所谓，光是想象他用嘴帮自己戴安全套简直就能刺激得射出来。  
"唔……"  
似乎抵到了喉咙，可依旧没有推到最底，只能无奈借助双手完成了最后一步。抬起头满意地看着自己的杰作，再次将加了"涂料"的东西又含进了嘴里。  
不知道是从口腔的强烈摩擦中都获得了快感，还是突然被冷落的臀部感到了不安，张艺兴有些耐不住地扭了扭胯部，白晃晃的臀肉在吴世勋眼前真是鲜亮可口。  
"哥这是知道我饿了？"  
张口在雪白的臀肉上留下两排牙印，左右分开的臀瓣终于再也藏不住粉色的小穴。用指甲在穴口周围的褶皱上划了一圈，传递到张艺兴敏感的身体上就像触感扩大器似的，腰部剧烈地抖动着，甚至连背都弓了起来。没有预警地，直直将一根食指深深埋了进去。  
"嘶……"  
震惊之下，张艺兴叫不出声，呜咽全堵在嗓子眼，嘴巴却不可控制地稍稍合上，牙齿差点咬上吴世勋的命根子。  
吐出嘴里的物事，手里还或轻或重地上下撸动着，扭头瞪着从自己臀后只露出一双笑得弯成月牙眼的吴世勋。  
"下次再这样，直接把你咬残废了。"  
半真半假地威胁着，低下头又苦恼了。太大了，根本整根吞不进去。  
"哥在等什么呢？那我先开动了啊。"  
"啊……唔……"  
是吴世勋的舌头探进了他的后穴。只有手指一半长度，却比手指温度更高，也灵活百倍，粗糙有吸附力的舌苔触到肉壁的粘膜上，却没法进行更进一步的摩擦。张艺兴的腰有些不受自己控制地晃动起来，将自己的硬挺待发的阴茎抵在吴世勋的胸肌上，左右前后地摩擦着，铃口渗出的液体已经将吴世勋的胸前涂得一塌糊涂。  
"世勋……世勋……帮我……上面……下面……"  
因为跪趴的姿势，衬衫和胸前的空间大得可以塞个球了，连依赖微弱的衣服摩擦来慰藉胸口的两点都做不到。两颗果实早就已经和下身一样，硬挺红胀到难受了。  
吴世勋善解人意从衣服下摆摸索进去，将一边直接拉拽起来，另一边则反其道而行地用指尖深深掐了进去。  
"啊……啊啊……"  
再也克制不住地，几乎将腰都贴在了吴世勋的胸口，下身卖力地摩擦着，终于顺着鼻子里的一声闷哼，射了出来。  
张艺兴有些泄气，结果到头来还是只有自己先享受到了。  
但不等他试图将手中的活继续下去，吴世勋就直接掐着他的腰，迫使他翻身从自己身上下来，本就没有闭合的双腿被抬起分得更开。已经沾满彼此唾液的肉棒和后穴已经无需其他润滑，吴世勋的前端刚抵上入口，张艺兴的双腿就圈上了他的腰，为他进入自己身体的第一下冲刺增加了助力。  
刚才胸口被张艺兴性器摩擦的热度尚在，眼前诱人的臀部前后扭动的画面还在脑海里挥之不去。这人真是要把自己榨干吧？！吴世勋一想起自己的自制力在这人面前简直形如虚设，不禁有些懊恼地从一开始就失去了耐心，有些粗暴地顶弄着胯部。刚才还明目张胆地在眼前勾引着自己的臀肉没几下就被撞成了鲜嫩的粉色。  
张艺兴是觉得到了二十五岁的身体真是跟不上年轻人的体力了吧，这才没多久，腰就有些酸疼得想要求饶了。可是看到吴世勋胸前还色情地沾着自己刚射出的东西，却一脸专注，试图探索自己体内舒服的点而变换着角度，紧盯着自己的脸观察每一丝细小变化的认真表情，真的帅气得不忍破坏这种气氛。但……  
"世勋……慢……慢点……啊……我都二十五……了……跟不上你的……体……体力啦……"  
意识到张艺兴指的是腰疼，吴世勋一下子抽出肉棒，将他翻了个身，抽出时带出的媚肉还没来得及瑟缩回去，凶器就再次急不可耐地插了进去，一鼓作气深入到底。  
"啊……啊啊啊啊！！……"  
这一下，无论是抽出还是进入的速度都太快，连将这一声惊叫压下的机会都不给。要是肉壁里都磨破皮了他都不觉得意外。  
"哥刚才自己扭腰磨蹭了那么久，难怪会觉得腰累吧？"  
吴世勋手里抹了一把自己胸前的精液，放在嘴里尝了尝味道。  
"这么浓，哥还精力充沛得很。"  
安抚地按下他的腰，握着张艺兴的阴茎顺势抬起臀部，并没有刻意进行手里的动作，只是借着抽插带动的前后频率，就让他的粉色性器在自己手中被撸动起来。  
"我还想说呢，哥总是强调二十五二十五的，你的身体怎么倒是越发色情了呢？"  
为了证明自己的话，放慢了腰上的动作，缓慢地将自己抽出。  
"哥你感觉到了吗？慢慢抽出你身体真的好艰难啊，你的小穴里面一直吸着不肯让我出去。"  
整根抽出之后，又仅仅顶在穴口不肯进入，吴世勋一双眼恨不得能把眼前的景象拍下来，实况转播给自己身下的人。  
"你的小穴张合着想要包裹住我的肉棒呢，如果我们的身体之间有磁性，是不是都不用我费力，你的后穴就能张口把我这根给吞进去了？"  
"诶……你……你瞎说些什么呢……"  
被张艺兴扭头埋怨地看着，因为不满，半边脸充气似的鼓了起来，但好看的酒窝印并没有因此消失。  
"我当然在说……"俯身抓住他两只手臂，往后呈拉拽的姿势，借着双向的作用力，深深钉进张艺兴的体内。这一下实在太深，除了仰起头张嘴发出无声的惊叫，张艺兴竟再也吐不出一个音了。"在说你可爱啊~"  
好不容易找回自己的声音，身后的人已经开始拽着他的双臂，控制着他整个身体的幅度开始肏弄起来。张艺兴声音被顶的支离破碎，只能凭借不连贯的音节判断着语义。  
"什……唔……可……爱……不……啊……啊……我……"  
什么可爱之类的，才不适合我啊。  
到这种时候还在为这件事如此坚持着，他根本没意识到这本身就已经可爱到爆炸的程度了吧。  
"是是，你不可爱啦~"  
就算再成熟，性感，就算是色情到不行的恋人，总结下来也依旧只有可爱这个简单的词。  
两人都接近高潮，张艺兴被拉扯起，只能悬空的上半身被身后吴世勋的动作带动得摇晃不已，甚至眼神都有些迷离了。终于在加速的快感中缴械投降，达到顶峰的瞬间脑子一片空白，极度疲惫的身躯也就顺着这份空白陷入了沉睡。吴世勋急忙捞住坠坠下沉的身体，搂着他的胸腹和腰，低吼着在他体内也射了。  
即使恋人已经昏睡过去，吴世勋也不想那么快就抽出，轻轻扭过他的脸蛋，细细吻着他的酒窝，唇角。舔舐着因呻吟只能张着嘴，没法自己润湿的红唇。  
"只有我知道你哪里最可爱就够了。"


End file.
